


Muse

by 2009TheYearOfUs



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2009TheYearOfUs/pseuds/2009TheYearOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yerim takes notice of the pretty girl who frequents her favourite café...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #** : 61  
>  **Pairing** : Seulgi/Yeri  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Author’s Note** : Anyone who knows me well would know that I’m attracted to cafe’s. I love coffee shop au’s and when I saw this prompt… my eyes just lit up. Being an art student myself, this appealed to me even more ; _ ; I was so happy to get the thumbs up to write this and I had so much fun with it so I hope I did it justice!

After a long and tiresome day of lectures at the beginning of the semester for her course in Applied Music at university, Yerim finds herself subconsciously strolling down the familiar bustling streets of Seoul, and casually wandering in the direction of a particular café that happens to serve her favourite freshly ground coffee like no other.

However, this isn’t the only reason why she has a small smile playing on her lips as she rakes her slender, manicured fingers through her long blonde locks and turns the last corner on her left, spying the shop a little way off in the distance.

The typical street food stalls line the edges of the cobble pathway, and the heavy honks of cars on the adjacent street can be heard amongst scuffling of feet and chatter as students buy bulgogi for dinner and tourists from abroad try to haggle prices of memorabilia.

Along the horizon near the Banpo Bridge that crosses the Han River and dissects the city in two, the sun is beginning to descend on the skyscraper landscape, bunches of fluffy white clouds that look as good as candyfloss among hues of pink, orange and yellow across the sky that look so picturesque with the faint glow of two telltale lanterns hanging either side of the café doorway. 

Yerim double-checks her high-end, sleek silver wrist watch to make sure she has enough time to get comfortable in her regular spot by the window before closing hours, as she passes by the hanging sign in the middle of the street that sways gently in the light spring breeze.

The door swings open with no resistance, and a strong waft of freshly baked pastries and ground coffee beans hits Yerim at full force; she closes her eyes in pure bliss to breathe in the familiar scent for a second, lashes fluttering open again to take in the dangling fairy lights than line the walls, and the plush furniture which has become her second home.

With measured steps, Yerim enters the café and scans the open area for that particular someone who has come to pique her interest the last few visits -- the girl with wavy brown hair who likes to twiddle the pencil in her right hand, tongue poking out slightly between parched lips as she stares malevolently at the blank drawing pad in front of her.

Low and behold, she’s there; sitting in the corner right next to the open glass window that looks out onto the low lit street. Yerim has always wondered about the girls’ schedule, she always seems to be there at even the most random of times like tonight when Yerim usually arrives at the weekends or early afternoon after the grocery shopping trip downtown.

Yerim’s insides begin to bubble with even more excitement than before, and-

They lock eyes.

Barely for a second or more, but Yerim looks away with her cheeks now burning up as Seulgi continues to stare at her and scan her attire.

Seulgi drinks in the subtle waves of this girl's silky hair, her pastel green skater skirt and simple white t-shirt that’s tucked in at her waist, wearing a denim jacket over the top, rolled midway up her arms to expose her bare forearms.

This girl at the counter, now busying herself with ordering her regular, radiates elegance.

_Muse._

 

“Your regular?” The barista named Irene whom Yerim has come to befriend over her frequent visits pulls out a mug from the shelves underneath the counter, busily pressing the buttons of the nearest machine to brew her coffee.

“Please.” Yerim barely manages to squeak out, trying her absolute best to hide her face behind her hair which catches Irene’s attention straight away as she whips her head round - it’s unlike Yerim, a normally confident bubbly girl, to become so shy.

“What happened?” Irene leans over the counter with her chin supported in her palm, arm propped upright.

Yerim tries to string together a coherent sentence other than exclaiming _‘MY CRUSH NOTICED ME’_ , but becomes even more flustered when said girl appears from nowhere to usher for a repeat order, and diligently loops Yerim’s loose hair behind her ear, casting a beaming smile before returning to her seat across the room.

Irene grins like a child before shooing Yerim away from the counter, citing “If I gave you the tray with your order, you’d spill it everywhere from shaking so much! I’ll bring it over.”

Yerim has to take a few minutes to compose her rapidly palpitating heart before Irene plops down in the set across from her, obscuring Yerim’s view of the girl she got so confused over in the first place.

“You’ve got a little crush, hm? How cute~” Irene wiggles her eyebrows suggestively as Yerim picks up her coffee with trembling hands and takes the tiniest of sips to avoid scalding her tongue.

Irene needs no answer judging from the way Yerim keeps her eyes downcast and remains silent.

“Her name’s Seulgi, by the way, but I won’t pry. Let me move out of the way for you.” She pulls herself from her temporary break and pats Yerim on the shoulder affectionately before briskly walking back to her post at the back of the café.

From that moment on, Yerim doesn’t mean to stalk the poor unsuspecting prey, but from afar, she ‘observes’:

The girl’s art supplies are scattered absent-mindedly across the circular table, leaving no room for the iced Americano and slice of carrot cake she must have ordered, being brought over to her at this moment.

Seulgi quickly swipes a few pencils from the edge and Irene sets the beverage and cake on the table, Irene glancing over to Yerim and winking cheekily because she catches the younger staring blatantly at Seulgi.

Seulgi retrieves the ink pen from behind her ear and pulls the lid off with a pop, retracing over the numerous pencil sketch lines made prior.

And as Yerim places her now empty cup back on its saucer, she notices from her peripheral vision that Seulgi glances over her a couple more times.

Yerim takes out her mobile phone to check for new messages and notifications- one from Irene sent just 3 minutes ago.

_Go and talk to her!_

Yerim inwardly groans and shoves it back into her jacket pocket, eyes darting up to meet that same pair from before.

This time it’s Seulgi who quickly avoids Yerim and grabs for a pastel green coloured pen that coincidentally matches that of the latter’s skirt.

Yerim continues to stare and tries her best to get a look at the drawing- she took art classes back in highschool and got an A grade but dropped it in the end because her parents complained that it wouldn’t secure her a stable job at the end of the day.

Seulgi casts a fleeting look over Yerim yet again but doesn’t meet her eyes, then reaching for a shade of blue that matches the denim jacket she has on.

Yerim catches onto this and looks down at her own outfit then back up to the drawing ahead of her, suspicions rising.

She can’t help it.

She has to get a look.

“Did you draw this?” Yerim reaches the self-taught artist’s table and points to the page somewhat bewildered, because…

The girl motions between the page and Yerim, confirming what she had thought… that the subject of the beautiful drawing is none other than herself.

Yerim stands there, utterly speechless as she scrutinises all the tiny details- the mole on her neck, those vibrant hazel eyes, and even the fluorescent pink nail polish.

She continues to watch in absolute awe as the girl tares the picture from the pad and signs her name in the corner of the finished piece:

_Seulgi._

She hands it to the younger.


End file.
